The Badlands
The Badlands is the sixth multiplayer dungeon available to players in the Hall of Heroes. It becomes available at level 45, and is the next multiplayer instance players can join until level 50. The Badlands deviates from it's predecessor multiplayer dungeon, being shorter and containing no Roaming Summoner. Unlike The Void, The Badlands relies on a physical attacking final boss. Each area contains different groups of enemies. Note that this dungeon is very difficult to complete without a Mage with Purification Layout The Badlands is a short dungeon, as it contains only three areas. This dungeon is unique in that it contains no Roaming Summoner and no Traveler's Coin Purse or equivalent. However, there are two Daru giving objects. As with previous dungeons, there are three bosses. Area 1 This area contains one group of enemies that are physically based. After this group, and close to the start, is a Silver Treasure Chest, which can be opened for 3000 gold. Also close to the start is a Barren Grave. Each player can access this object once, and will either obtain daru (15k or 25k) or startle a sentinel. The sentinel will be four enemies total: two Zombie Assassins and two Zombie Rangers, all physical attackers. The first sub-boss guards the portal and the dungeon's Pandora's Box. This is Kaslorn, . He is a magic based attacker with 4 HP bars and has many different attacks: basic, AOE, heal, and buff. Kaslorn's basic attack consists of hitting one front row player with fire and skulls, and he will cast this about once every three turns, to balance out his other attacks. Kaslorn's AOE is a rain of fire, and hits every player three times, and causes a bleed of 1000 damage every turn for two turns. The buff reduces incoming damage by 35% and increases Kaslorn's damage by 40% for three turns. Kaslorn will always cast this within the first two turns of battle, and then approximately every three turns afterwards. When Kaslorn becomes low on health, he will cast a self-heal to heal for a small amount of health. Area 2 The start of this area contains a Mausoleum of War, which is another object that can give the player daru. As with the Barren Grave, the player either receives daru (15k or 25k) or startles a sentinel. This sentinel happens to be animated weapons: two Guns of Spirigoth and two Soul Slashers will attack the players if disturbed. Directly after this object are two groups of enemies: a group of 3 Guns of Spirigoth and a group of 3 Spirigar's Shield. The Spirigar's Shields are notable only because they can cast two buffs on themselves: damage reduction by 30% and 50% damage reflection. This area's sub-boss is Dylar, the , although he is notated Dylar the Great in the overworld. Dylar has 4 HP bars and is a physical based attacker wielding a chain mace. His basic hits a random front row player, and he can target any player with a crushing move. The crushing move causes the affected player to bleed 1000 damage every turn for 3 turns. Dylar has one AOE, which consists of him spinning his chain mace and throwing it into the party, hitting each player 3 times. When Dylar is at low health, he will cast a buff increasing his damage by 100% for 50 turns. Area 3 The last area has two groups of enemies before the final boss. Each of those groups contain four Hartus Worms, which can cause a two turn bleed of 1000 damage per turn. This area also contains a Mystery Box. The final boss is Apocalypse Shadow, the . It is flanked by two Bonecrushers, which are larger versions of the Hartus Worms. They share the ability to cause a 1000 damage per turn bleed, which can cause some serious issues later if the Bonecrushers are not neutralized quickly. Apocalypse Shadow is a giant sand worm, has 4 HP bars, and is a physical attacker. Its basic attack is a dive that hits a random player three times. It has two special attacks: a bleed attack and an AOE. The bleed attack hits two random players once, and causes each player to bleed 4000 damage for 5 turns. Its AOE slashes the ground underneath all the players, and has three possible debuffs (multiple can be active): -100% casting speed, -30% damage dealt, and/or -40% PDEF. When Apocalypse Shadow is low on health, it will cast three buffs on itself: +150% casting speed, 1000 HP gained after each action, and +40% damage increase. These buffs will last 50 turns. Note that Apocalypse Shadow will cast the bleed attack after it dives twice. However, if it is low on health, it may instead cast its three buffs. Unless the player party is very strong and bulky, it will be near impossible to beat this boss without the Mage's Purification skill to rid the afflicted players of the 4000 damage bleed. Item Drops *Crotian Armor *Crotian Brooch *Aerial Armor *Aerial Brooch *Bender Robe *Bender Brooch *Sacred Defender Armor *Dragon's Rage *Prophet's Vestment *Black Dragon Heart *Imperial Knight Armor *Oracle Light Armor *Sunton Seer Robe *Manadon's Pendant *Twilight Talisman *Ice Queen Talisman *Dismal Armor *Dismal Necklace *Dismal Helmet *Dismal Weapon *Lv 3 Crystaloid *Lv 5 Luck Stone *Lv 40 Legendary Stone (Nightmare mode only)